poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures Chronicles
Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures Chronicles is an upcoming series to be made by Hiatt Grey. Characters Heroes *Brian Griffin and The Eeveelution Family *Selena and Breon *The Griffin Family (Peter, Lois, Meg, Chris, and Stewie) *Vinny Griffin *Glenn Quagmire *Cleveland Brown *Joe Swanson *Little Bear, Duck, Cat, Owl, Hen, Emily, and Lucy *Doug Funnie and Skeeter Valentine *Thomas the Tank Engine, Twilight Sparkle, Percy, Pinkie Pie, Toby, Applejack, James, Rarity, Gordon, Rainbow Dash, Henry, Fluttershy, Edward, Emily, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand), Spike, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), Luke, Shining Armor, Princess Cadance, Bill and Ben, Bertie, Terence, and Stephen *Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Barret Barricade *Princess Skyla, Moon Starlight, Princess Sharon, Sunlight, Sunrise Shimmer, and Flurry Heart *Knockout, Puffer, Dolphy, Rachel, Mighty Joe, Daylight, Jenny, Pete, and Kevin *Blythe Baxter, Zoe Trent, Pepper Clark, Penny Ling, Vinnie Terrio, Sunil Nevla, Minka Mark, Russell Ferguson, Gail Trent, Mitzi, Buttercream Sunday, and Sugar Sprinkles *Sunset Shimmer *Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, and Duncan *Dudley Puppy and Kitty Katswell *Pazu and Sheeta *Belle *Ariel *Princess Jasmine *Kida Nedakh *Princess Anna *Elsa the Snow Queen *Mulan *Pocahontas *Esmeralda *Cinderella *Moana Waialiki *Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde Villains *Ernie the Giant Chicken (Main Antagonist) *Sideshow Bob *Bobby Briggs *James Woods *Diane Simmons *Sonja *The Dazzlings *Team Galactic (Mars, Jupiter and Saturn) *Diesel 10 *Splatter and Dodge *Trixie Lulamoon *Queen Chrysalis *Nightmare Moon *King Sombra *Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon *Brittany and Whittany Biskit *Gaston *Colonel Muska *Dawn Bellwether Recurring characters *Annie and Clarabel *Henrietta *Duck *Donald and Douglas *Oliver (Thomas & Friends) *Toad *Stepney *Daisy *Duke *Smudger *Bertram *Lady *Glynn *Ashima *Arthur *Murdoch *The Slip Coaches *Sir Topham Hatt *Mr. Percival *Mother Bear *Father Bear *Mitzi (Little Bear) *No Feet *Frog *Granny *Tutu *Moose *Grandmother Bear *Grandfather Bear *Rusty Bear *Patti Mayonnaise *Gandalf *Roger Baxter *Mrs. Twombly *Youngmee Song *Sue Patterson *Jasper Jones *Chief Bogo *Gazelle *Mayor Lionheart *Prince Adam, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, and Chip *Prince Eric, Flounder, and Sebastian *Aladdin, Genie, Abu, and Magic Carpet *Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf Episodes and Movies *Revenge of the Xenomorphs (Pilot) Season 1 #Judy's Dark Side Part 1 #Judy's Dark Side Part 2 #Judy's Dark Side Part 3 #Joe's Flea Market #The Cutie Mark Crusaders' Clubhouse, Disaster #Mighty Joe in a Pickle #Sunrise Shimmer the Zebra #Eevee the White Pokémon #Vinny-277 #The Ghost of Boulder Mountain #Elsa's Secret #Dolphy's Snow Delivery #Survival of the Dogs Season 1 End Movie: Bellwether Strikes Back: The Return of Godzilla! Season 2 #Pokémon Duel #Rachel's Flying Kipper #Espeon, Glaceon, and Leafeon's Slumber Party #Sorry, Wrong Time #Mike Sees Ghosts #Cake Night #Sir Handel Blows Out #Spino Strikes Back #Vinny's Last Day #The Battle of the Roads & Rails #The Sun Daughter Rescue Part 1 #The Sun Daughter Rescue Part 2 #The Lair of Sideshow Bob Season 2 End Movie: Return of Jumanji Season 3 #Sunset Shimmer's Revenge #A Wedding Escapade! #Fashion Beach Showdown #Planet of the Slaves Part 1 #Planet of the Slaves Part 2 #Attack on Arendelle #Herman's Bad Day #Knockout to the rescue #Tod owes up #Tod and the freight cars #Tod returns to the other Railway #Glynn Helps Out #Sleeping Shinji Season 3 End Movie: Trainbots: Battle for New York Season 4 #Who Framed Blythe Baxter? #A Small Misunderstanding #Coaches vs. Freight Cars #Prank a Leg #Minka the Food Moocher #Trouble at the Harbor #Little Bear and the Beast from the Forest #Battle Over Laputa #Peter's Unlucky Week #Final Wars Part 1 #Final Wars Part 2 #Final Wars Part 3 #Final Wars Part 4 Movies *Attack of the Clone Equines (Takes place after Bellwether Strikes Back: The Return of Godzilla!) *Leo Strikes Back (Takes place after Attack of the Clone Equines) *Revenge of the Giant Chicken (Takes place during the end of season 2) *Herman the Tramway Diesel (Takes place after Return of Jumanji) *The Sunrise Movie (Takes place after Who Needs Sunset Shimmer?) *The Legend of Oceantopia (Takes place in the middle of season 3) *The Great Aristocat Rescue (Takes place during the end of season 3) *Arthur and Slender Man (Takes before Trainbots: Battle for New York) *Age of Hunter (Takes after Trainbots: Battle for New York) *Wrath of the Country (The beginning of season 4) Trivia *In season 2, there will be a three parted film saga called: "The Clone Equine Wars trilogy". *From seasons 3 to 4, there will be another three parted film saga called: "The Trainbot trilogy". Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures Chronicles